


Children Shouldn't Play With Guns

by ElizabethDionne



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Guns, Violence, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethDionne/pseuds/ElizabethDionne





	Children Shouldn't Play With Guns

“Eeny, meeny, miny, you,” Wren said and pointed her pistol at the person kneeling on the ground before her, pulling the trigger and shooting his brains out onto the ground behind him.  The lady next to him started crying as his body flopped forward lifelessly.

“Stop those annoying noises coming out of your mouth right now before I shut you up myself.

The women's cry's became muffled and Wren walked back from the moderately large group lined up in front of her.

“Now who wants to go first?  No one? I mean someone has to  because it doesn’t matter in the end, you’re going to be dead soon anyways,” no one said a word, knowing they were going to die but not wanting to be the first to go, selfishly holding onto life for a few more precious seconds while someone else dies.  Wren checked her pistol and reloaded. “Well guess I’m going down the line then.” And she lined up to shoot the first person but a voice interrupted her.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.  Don’t want to incriminate yourself further, y’know.” Red Hood said from the treeline of the clearing they were in.

“And why shouldn’t I?  It’s not like these people deserve to live after all.” Wren turned to look behind her at the stranger who dare waste her precious execution time.

“Because they’re human.  And while they may not be innocent, they haven’t hurt anyone directly, least of all you.  So just put the gun down.” Wren stared Red down before turning back and, ignoring the cries of protest from him and the people kneeled down on the ground, she fired the gun, splattering the women's brains everywhere.  The man next to her cried out in disgust at the splattering of blood and brain matter on him.

“I told you to stop and you didn’t so don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Red mumbled to himself, pulling out a gun and aiming at your hand that was currently pointing your own gun towards the next person in line.

Craaack!  And the gun went off, the bullet hitting Wren in the hand, causing the gun to fall to the ground and Wren to scream in agony, clutching her useless piece of torn flesh and exposed bone to her chest.

Red cringed, her scream sounding much like Ren’s when she found out her parents had been murdered by The Joker.

Wren turned around with a murderous, pained look in her eyes, tears streaming down her mask.

“These people are not innocent in the slightest.  They all had a hand in my parents deaths and I at least thought that you of all people would have understood but I guess not,” Wren pulled the gun out of her left thigh holster and pointed it at Red, her aim shaky because of having to use her left hand.  “I truly am sorry.” And she pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit Red square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and making him fall over.  Wren took one final look at the fallen hero before turning back to her captives and finishing the job.

“I hope you guys are ready to finally pay for what you’ve done to me.” One by one, she pulled the trigger on each of the ten people sitting there on the ground in front of her, splattering blood and brain bits everywhere, her aim off a little from dead center but never missing her targets at all.

In ten seconds, the ten men and women were nothing but lifeless corpses lying on the ground, dead to the world and dead in general.  No one would care that they’re gone missing except possibly the Joker, she wiped their records away that day to ensure that no one would care.

“They always said children shouldn’t play with guns.” Red said as he got up and eyed the motionless girl standing in front of him, the crushed bullet casing falling to the ground at his feet.  It was probably a good thing he decided to wear a bulletproof vest that night.

“Who said I’m playing?” Wren said calmly before reloading and turning quickly to face Red, firing off five shots before he even had a chance to react and lunged to cover behind the wheel of the truck she drove here.  Dodging them all, Red walked backwards until he faded back into the trees, moving around till he was on the same side as Wren. But she wasn’t there.

“What?” Red asked before an arm wrapped around his neck at lightning speeds and pulled him up off the ground, effectively strangling him.

Red struggled against the arm, reaching up and trying to punch whatever unseen force was up in the tree doing this, seeing as he’d dropped his gun when he was lifted up.  Before he knew what was happening, Wrens good hand had reached to the back of the helmet and released it, meaning Jason Todd had no mask to hide behind.

“What a pleasant surprise.  I mean, I knew it was before, but seeing is believing.  And I just can’t believe this. Boy Wonder back from the dead here to wreak havoc on his past friends and new enemies.  Well,” Wren dropped him down to the ground next to his gun, which he eagerly picked up,”go right ahead. I’m all yours.” And Wren dropped to the ground and took her mask off with her left hand and let it drop down to the ground beneath her, revealing her identity to him.

“Ren,” Jason whispered, disbelief evident in his voice.  Appalled at the fact that the harmless little girl he knew in his teen years was standing her before him, grown up and murdering criminals with a malice and hate he didn’t know she was capable of possessing.

“Yup that’s me.  Now get it over with.  Now’s the part of the story where you shoot me so I can’t hurt anyone else.” Ren closed her eyes, waiting for the shot to come, but it never did.

“No.  I won’t.  I can’t. You’ve done some bad things, yes, but I can’t kill you.  Now c’mon, get your mask back on. There are some people who would very much like to see you.” Jason picked up their masks and handed hers to her, then put his back on, hearing the satisfied little click as it locked into place.

“So, you’re not going to kill me?” Ren asked, staring at the mask in her left hand.

“Nope.  Now, if you want to keep your hand, then I suggest we hurry.” Jason said, walking off with Ren in tow.

“I can’t see them.  Not Bruce or Dick.” She said.

“Then you won’t.  It’ll just be Alfred.  Assuming you’re still on good terms with him.” Jason had heard about her ending with Bruce and figured it would be better for her to stay away from him.  Especially with her proficiency with firearms.

“Okay.” And they left the clearing, leaving the bodies and truck there.  They both climbed on Jason’s motorcycle and he sped off, no one looking back, both happy to have each other.


End file.
